jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Monheit
Jane Monheit (born November 3, 1977) is a jazz and adult contemporary vocalist for Concord Records. She has collaborated with artists such as Michael Bublé, Ivan Lins, Terence Blanchard and Tom Harrell, and has received Grammy nominations for two of her recordings. Monheit was raised in Oakdale, New York on Long Island. She began singing professionally while attending Connetquot High School in Bohemia, N.Y. from which she graduated in 1995. As a child, Monheit spent her summers as a student at the Usdan Center For the Creative and Performing Arts, and is a recipient of their distinguished alumna award. As a student at the Manhattan School of Music in New York City, she studied voice under Peter Eldridge. Monheit graduated with honors from the Manhattan School of Music in 1999, earning a BA in music and receiving the William H. Borden Award for outstanding accomplishment in Jazz. As a finalist in the 1998 Thelonious Monk Jazz Institute's vocal competition, she was first runner-up to Teri Thornton. She and her husband, drummer Rick Montalbano Jr., currently reside in New York. They have one child. Career An international artist, Monheit has performed at most of the major concert halls, cabarets and jazz venues around the globe. She has released seven albums and two DVDs, and has appeared as a guest artist on many others. She appears on the soundtrack of the movie Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow singing "Over the Rainbow". Monheit has also been a featured performer in the nationally televised Christmas at the White House, the Capitol Fourth of July Celebration, and The National Memorial Day Celebration. She has appeared on numerous television shows including Emeril, Ramsey Lewis' Legends of Jazz, Letterman, The View, and The Today Show. Monheit spends most of the year on tour with her band which currently includes Michael Kanan on piano, Neal Miner on bass, and Rick Montalbano on drums. She also performs with the major symphonic orchestras throughout the country. Discography Studio albums Other Guest artist *''Let's Get Lost'' - Terence Blanchard *''In Full Swing'' - Mark O'Connor *''The Frank and Joe Show 33 '' - Frank Vignola and Joe Ascione *''The Frank and Joe Show 66 '' - Frank Vignola and Joe Ascione *''Wise Children'' - Tom Harrell *''Standard Time'' - Steve Tyrell *''Brazilian Nights'' *''Session #55'' - Les Brown & His Band of Renown - 1936–2001 *''New Music From An Old Friend'' - various artists *''Friends and Family'' - Ray Brown, Jr. *''Enter The Mowo'' - Adam Dorn *''2 Hands 10 Voices'' - Fred Hersch - a benefit album for Broadway Cares/Equity Fights AIDS *''Legends of Jazz Showcase with Ramsey Lewis'' *''Radio Show - Tony DeSare'' Awards ;Nominations *2003 - Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s); "Since You've Asked" *2005 - Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s); "Dancing in the Dark" External links *Jane Monheit's Official Site *Jane Monheit's Myspace *Jane Monheit's YouTube Channel * *Jane Monheit: articles, reviews and interviews *Jane Monheit photo gallery at LiveDaily *Live performance photos — Jazz Alley 2001 *Jane Monheit — on Allmusic *Google Music: Jane Monheit *Jane Monheit biography, CD and concert reviews by cosmopolis.ch Category:Vocalists